


Window of Opportunity

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sansa is engaged with Joffrey, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa is alone at home, when she wakes up hearing a strange sound from the livingroom.





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



> A story after an idea of Sassyeggs.
> 
> Many thanks to mademoiselle_k for betaring it :)

It was in the middle of the night when Sansa awoke from Lady raising her head of the bed. Her dog obviously had heard the strange sounds too, coming from the living room one floor beneath.

Sansa looked up to the other side of the bed and then to the alarm clock on the night stand next to her.

2:00 AM and Joffrey hadn’t returned yet from his stag party.

Sansa and Joffrey had gotten engaged not long after her father had passed away in a car accident.

It had been the best for her family even though Sansa’s mother didn’t like the idea of her and Joffrey, but his wealth would certainly help to save her family from going into bankruptcy.

Every day Sansa tried to convince herself that this was the right decision. That she was doing it for her mother and younger siblings, since her elder brother Robb had ran away with his wife Talissa.

The love she had felt for Joffrey had died long ago, because of his cruelties and tempers, especially when he came home drunk.

Only her loyal dog Lady kept Sansa from swallowing the whole box of sleeping pills.

Sansa got out of bed and quickly, but quietly dressed in her favorite lemon-yellow sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Come Lady,” Sansa whispered and felt her heart beat like mad when she left the bedroom to look for what had caused that strange sound.

Sansa silently walked down the stairs of the lavish townhouse Joffrey had gotten from his mother Cersei, for his 20th birthday.

The main door was locked and so she sneaked further to the living room. Lady hid behind her legs, but followed her.

She peaked into the living room and to her shock she saw that the window was open and the curtains waved in the cold night air.

Her heart rat even raised more.

Someone is in here, she thought in panic, but tried to focus what to do next.

She grabbed into her pocket to realize that she had left her smartphone on the nightstand. The other phone was in the kitchen. If she was able to reach it and call 911 it would only take a few minutes for the police to arrive. 

Sansa stopped and listened for sounds. 

Nothing.

Sansa silently walked into the kitchen after checking it was empty. Sansa felt relieved when she finally picked up the phone next to the fridge, only to let the handset fall when strong hands covered her mouth from behind.

“If you scream I’ll kill you. Believe that,” a rough voice rasped from behind her and she felt the hot breath of that unknown person on her neck.

Though that unknown man had just threatened to kill her, his voice held some warmth in a strange way.

Sansa nodded and the man slowly moved his hand.

“Sit,” he rasped and pointed to the chair at the counter. 

Sansa did as she was bid and sat down on the chair not daring to raise her eyes, to face the burglar.

If I haven’t seen his face, he has no reason to kill me because I am a witness. Just do what he wants and you’ll make it, Sansa forced herself to believe.

Sansa saw that the man knelt down to scratch Lady behind her ear and Sansa thought in that moment that it wouldn’t have been the worst if Lady were a bit more like her sister Arya’s dog Nymeria.

“Sit. Stay with your lady,” The man rasped and Lady sat down obedient, like it was the most normal thing for her to get orders from strangers.

The man simply ripped the phone of the wall and Sansa realized how strong he must be if it looked so easy for him.

“Are there other alarms in the house?” he asked and Sansa shook her head lightly. 

“I want to hear you say it,” he rasped a little harsher and Sansa flinched a little, feeling tears rush to her cast down eyes.

“N…no, sir. There are no other alarms in the house,” she stammered.

“Spare me your ‘sir’. And calm yourself girl, I won’t hurt you.”

“You won’t?” Sansa asked carefully.

“No, I won’t. I am not here to hurt you,” he rasped and turned the light on.

“Look at me,” he said and Sansa shook her head.

“If I don’t know your face, I can’t identify you and you will have no reason to kill me,” Sansa whispered.

The strange man chuckled. 

“I already told you I won’t hurt you or harm you in any way,” he said. “Now look at me.”

Sans hesitantly looked into the stranger’s face and saw that half his face were covered in scars, he tried to hide under his long black hair. His steel grey eyes though held warmth and spoke true that he meant no harm to her.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” Sansa asked carefully.

“I save that window of opportunity when I saw this house and I only mean to take some valuables and then I am gone. You shouldn’t have left the window tipped in the living room. Better make sure it’s locked in the future.”

How strange, Sansa thought. A burglar giving tips for a safer home.

“Now, will you show me where the valuables are or do I have to wreck this place? It would be a shame. It’s a nice place,” the burglar rasped.

“Thank you, I chose the furniture,” Sansa said. Joffrey hadn’t had any interest in decorating the house he had been gifted, so he had left it to Sansa to furnish the house. Her own golden cage.

“I have jewelry upstairs. Is that what you are looking for?” Sansa asked and the man nodded.

“Will I have to fear that you will make a run for the front door, when I ask you to lead the way?” he asked and Sansa shook her head.

“You told me you won’t hurt me. No reason to run.” 

The man nodded and Sansa got up from her chair telling Lady to stay.

They walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the master’s bedroom. At that moment she realized how tall the man was. She was a tall woman, but he easily was at least one head taller.

“That’s a beautiful dog you have there. I have a dog of my own you know?” the man said casually.

“Ohh really,” Sansa said thinking that it would be unkind not to answer.

“Yeah, Stranger is his name. Big black beast that looks mean but doesn’t bite.”

Sansa opened the door to the bedroom leading him to her dressing table where several boxes were standing.

Sansa pointed to them and sat down on the bed while the man started to open them emptying them simply on top of the table, digging through them to find something worth.

At the beginning of their relationship Joffrey had gifted her a lot of expensive jewelry to keep her favor. 

Sansa had thought it true affection, but for Joffrey she was just some kind of prize.

The man put several golden and platinum necklaces and rings in his bag, when he inspected one ring in particular.

“Not this one,” Sansa said and the man turned to her holding up the sigil ring with the engraved emblem of the wolf.

“Why?” he asked and inspected it more closely. “It seems to be valuable.”

“It’s my father’s ring. It’s the only thing I have left of him,” Sansa said.

The man sighed and handed her the ring. 

“Anything else that you hold dear?” he asked and Sansa only took a small necklace with a dragon fly, she had gotten from her mother once.

The burglar looked into his bag and frowned.

“Not a good haul. Boss won’t be happy,” he said and looked around in the room before shaking his head gesturing her to get downstairs.

Sansa started to think what would happen to the unknown man if he didn’t come back with what was expected of him. Would his boss hurt him? Or Worse?

“Uhm,” Sansa started and the man only turned his head lightly.

“What is it?”

“There is an oil painting in the living room. My fiancé said it was very expensive,” Sansa offered, but the man shook his head.

“Nah, paintings are hard to sell and way too well known. Everybody who really wants to buy one demands a complete background check to know if its an original or a fake. And of course, expensive paintings are registered in data banks with who they belong too. Too risky.”

They had reached the living room again and Sansa wrung her hands.

“There is a sculpture on the terrace. I think its antique.”

“Same problem, but also that its fucking heavy to carry. Just imagine me with a sculpture on my back. Not very subtle, don’t you think?” he asked with a hint of a smirk playing around his mouth.

“Well…I could make you a sandwich or something?”

He seemed to be taken aback by the offer.

“Why not,” he quickly said though.

They went back to the kitchen and Sansa looked into the fridge. 

“I can make you a chicken sandwich if that’s okay,” Sansa said. 

“That would be perfect,” he simply said and sat down.

Lady had waited at the same place all this time, but she walked to the stranger when he offered his hand for scratches.

Sansa quickly made two sandwiches and placed them on a plate in front of the man.

“Must be the first time a burglar gets served sandwiches by the lady of the house he is robbing,” he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

“You were nice to me. You could have beaten, raped and killed me and you still would have gotten the jewelry. But you kept your word of not hurting me.”

“I am not one of those shitheads who like to hurt and rape women, so I can feel powerful,” he said with disgust in his voice and Sansa was confused how a man like him could be a burglar. 

On every other occasion he might have been a knight in a not so shining armor, but a knight nevertheless.

“My name is Sansa,” she said.

“Sandor,” he told her, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Is it good?” Sansa asked.

“Perfect,” Sandor said and Sansa shyly smiled at him.

There was a moment of silence between them.

“I saw the pictures on the walls. Where is your husband?” he asked.

“He is only my fiancé. He has his stag party tonight and he hasn’t returned yet.”

“Is it likely he will stumble in soon?” 

Sansa hesitated for a moment. 

“No. He is most likely in bed with one of the hookers or pole dancers they met tonight.”

Sansa wasn’t blind to Joffrey’s behavior. He often returned late in the night or sometimes the next morning most of the time. 

Sansa had once confronted him about his affairs shortly after they had engaged, but that had only revealed another of Joffrey’s bad sides. It had taken weeks until the bruise on her cheek had disappeared. After that she had tolerated his behavior in silence. It was too important that this wedding would happen, so her family wouldn’t lose everything.

“But soon we are going to marry.”

“Are you happy with him?” he asked.

“Happiness has nothing to do with that.”

Sandor only hummed, pushing the empty plate away.

“I should probably return to my boss now.”

“Will you get in trouble because it was only that little?” Sansa asked.

“I’ll see. Maybe. Who knows.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know my fiancé has a safe deposit in the closest bank. I once overheard him say he has like fifty or sixty thousand in cash there. I had to sign the papers as second person when he opened it, so I have access,” Sansa explained. “We can go there right away. It is opened 24/7 and if I get asked by Joffrey I will say that you forced me to give it to you.”

“Why would you do that?” Sandor asked curious.

“We all do what we need to do to survive. You steal valuables from people and I marry someone I despise for the sake of my family.”

Sandor let the words sink in and nodded.

“Then let’s go, before the sun rises.” 

“I just need to change clothes if that’s okay? Would be suspicious if I go in sweatpants and hoodie.”

Sandor again nodded and Sansa hurried back to the bedroom to put on a pair of jeans and a blouse. She quickly brushed her hair a little and head back down.

She felt herself blush a little when she saw how Sandor’s eyes wandered up and down her body. It had been too long since a man had looked at her that way.

“Shall we go?” Sansa asked and he nodded.

They left the townhouse and Sansa took Lady with her. It would be the perfect excuse for everyone who might see them on the street, that they were just casually walking her dog.

The streets were empty with only a few cars passing by them until they reached the bank building of the local Bank of Braavos.

“Best you wait outside. It would be strange if you come in with me. The staff knows me and my fiancé,” Sansa said and handed Sandor Lady’s leash.

He nodded and Sansa entered the building. 

He trusts me, Sansa realized. Or he wouldn’t have agreed to let me go inside alone, where I could easily get help.

The bank clerk who had the nights shift looked surprised to see her, but Sansa simply told him Joffrey had asked her to get the money and the bank clerk luckily was too scared of Joffrey’s grandfather who owned the largest part of the bank to ask any questions.

It only took about ten minutes to get all the money from the safe in a large suitcase and leave the building.

Just like in the movies, Sansa though amused returning to Sandor handing him the suitcase, while he handed back the leash.

“Any trouble?” he asked.

“No, just like I said.”

There was another moment of silence. 

“So, this is the end then?” Sansa asked and Sandor stepped a little closer to her.

“Yes, it seems so,” he said and for a moment she thought as if he wanted to kiss her.

The moment was gone and Sansa turned to leave.

“Well then, have a good night and I hope everything goes well with your boss.”

She had just taken a step, when Sandor called after her.

“Sansa, wait.”

She turned around.

“I am a liar. I am sorry,” he said and Sansa frowned in confusion.

“Your fiancé is my boss,” he said and Sansa was puzzled.

“What?”

“Joffrey ordered me to break into your house and take everything of value, maybe even rough you up a little, so he can commit insurance fraud.”

“What?” Sansa asked even more unbelieving, her heart racing like mad.

“Joffrey is a gambler and he lost a lot of money to one of his partners not long ago. He never intended to help your family with money. He only needs you so his grandfather continues to pay for his excesses, thinking he is living a normal family life with you. That’s why I need a lot of valuables and money, so the insurance pays for the haul.”

“But if you work for Joffrey, why didn’t you simply do as he ordered and beat me up and take everything?” Sansa asked.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you, Sansa. Not after what happened to your father,” he said and Sansa frowned.

“My father? He died in a car accident.”

“That’s what it says in the paperwork, but I simply know Joffrey had his fingers in it. There is too much I overheard him saying to his other henchmen about making sure you would have to stay with him. I am so sorry.”

Sansa shook her head.

“I can’t go back to him. Not now. Not knowing he had his fingers in my father’s death when I still swooned over him.“

“What will you do now?” Sandor asked.

Sansa was thinking about her options and then gathered all her courage.

“Run with me,” she said.

“What?”

“Run with me. You seem to be fed up with working for Joffrey too. We have money. We can give some to my family and then we run and never look back. You seem to be a decent trustworthy man. Do you want to run with me and we see what fate has waiting for us?”

He seemed to think for a moment. 

“You would really do it. Run with me. I am not used to someone running with me on their free will.”

“You better get used to it then.”

“Aye I will.”

The first light of the new day was painting the horizon in color and Sansa took a deep breath before she took Sandor’s hand.

“That’s our window of opportunity. Let’s take it.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
